umsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rail Transit Network
The Rail Transit Network (formerly Rural Transit Network), abbreviated RT, is a network of minecart rail tracks that extends outward from Unterganger City into the far reaches of the server world. There are currently nine lines under RT: * , the oldest line * , the second line * * * * * * * The first four lines, the Airport Line and the Loop Line start off at RT Central (Previously the UCS and UCT, both of which stood on the same spot). Many stations on the lines serve to provide access to various NPC Villages and temples around the server. Later on new towns replaced NPC villages as the catalyst for RT line development. The Rail Transit Network was developed jointly by Molster and MTM, but but eventually Molster maintained and expanded the Rail Transit network himself. Since Molster was banned, RDPIsOnCrack has assumed the role of the Rail Transit Network's maintainer. kimilil started partially (as and where needed) assuming control in August 2018. Notes: *Platform types categorized as follows: **Island **Side (two separate platforms) **Single (both directions stop at a single platform at one side, using Molster's design) **Bog - bog-standard pit or sloped rail South Line *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 9 (+1 optional stop, +2 closed stations) *Station code: S *Interchanges: Templer Line, Outer Line (southern section) *Branch lines: none *Left Hand Traffic Stations on this line: The South Line is the first and oldest stretch of tracks in the RT network. Throughout the line's lifetime there have been many branch lines being connected and disconnected, but the line to 20EuroCent Pyramid remain the principal line. At some point in its lifetime, it was also a hybrid subway line. Currently South Line consists of a single line with no branching lines. Stretches from the UCS to Deepwood Motte are double tracks. The original tracks were laid by an unknown player. Most of its former branch lines were laid out my MTM. The South Line is now maintained mainly by Molster. The original terminal is still on it's original location; coming out of it on a minecart will send you on the same switch as you would coming out of MTM's private station. With the addition of the Loop Line, this line became the first instance of concurrency of lines in the RTN, as well as the East Line and Templer Line. The South Line is planned to be extended to Garfield. East Line *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 12 (+1 planned) *Station code: E *Interchanges: RRC lines and The Boatlev "Fegeline" at Eston International *Branch lines: none *Right hand traffic Stations on this line: The East Line is the second line under RT. Originally providing direct connection to former East Village from the UCS, the line now consists of a main line and two short branch lines, the former stretching into the far east. All stretches of this line were laid by Molster. With the addition of the Loop Line, this line became the first instance of concurrency of lines in the RTN, with the South Line and the Templer Line. The East Line is planned (as of September 2018) to be extended to Tagor, and a station built at Eston International, where other rail operators can take players into the Eastern Bloc. Following completion of said station and re-generation of Eston Post, kimilil used the opportunity to accelerate the double-tracking project to the majority of the line eastwards from mfaizsyahmi temple to Saint Piggersburg (planned to extend to the planned terminus at Tagor). The remaining branch line to the Tower of Mabula has been de-gazetted and reclassified as furnicular railway; now existing independent and separate from the RTN. North Line *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 9 (+1 optional stop) *Station code: N (Optional stop Baldaqua has a station code of NA) *Interchanges: Steamer Line, Outer Line (north section), Random Line *Branch lines: 1 (A) *Right hand traffic Stations on this line: The North Line is the third line under RT. Originally the line was to connect the city directly to the Hitler pixel art, but with the discovery of the three villages the main line was redirected to them instead, leaving the line to the pixel art as a branch and had to be rerouted to Negusville. On 22 October the main line was extended eastward to directly join with the Northeast Railway. On 31 October 2015 the main line was split off to join a new railway, which was later incorporated into the RTN system as part of the Random Line, and the line went back to its historical route. All sections to the north were originally built by MTM, up until it reached the City grounds, where the remaining stretch to the UCT were completed by Molster. Subsequent rerouting of the line was also done by Molster. RDP also rebuilt the tunnel and a branch line to Baldaqua. With the Random Line already assuming most of the former North Line alignments, it is planned to terminate the North Line at Buntington Station, with the remaining alignments transferred to Random Line as its branch line. West Line *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 6 *Station code: W *Interchanges: Subway Red Line, Outer Line (west section) *Branch lines: none *Right hand traffic Stations along West Line: The West Line is the fourth line under RT. It was originally built to link the city to Pajarojuares Pyramid (formerly MOTURK48 Pyramid) . Through the route approved by Hans_Krebs, the line is exempted from the building restriction on Athyras and is able to pursue a more direct route. This however calls for a third of the line being underground, where various problems arose during construction. The line interchanges with the subway on Bazaar Station. All stretches of the original line was built by Molster. Plans are being made in order to extend the West line to the Pierre Poutine International Airport, and possibly beyond. Templer Line *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 10 *Station code: T *Interchanges: South Line *Branch lines: none *Left hand traffic/Right hand traffic Stations along the Templer Line: The Templer Line is the fifth line under RT, created after the merger of South Line's two branch lines. The older of this branch is the stretch to Vzorkic Pyramid, while the line to Soalric Pyramid is a more recent construction. Molster picked up the name as the original termini at both ends of the line are temples, and also a reference to Sir Gerald Templer, who held the British High Commissioner post in Malaya. MTM built the original stretches of the branch lines, linking them to the South Line near Southville and Molster House. Molster constructed the linkage that joined the two branches, as well as extending the lines on both ends to Fegelein the Lost Temple and Weston. Throughout October and November 2014 Molster was at work building a new stretch from Weston to Molster House. This new stretch integrates with Athyras, having a major station that is the Athyras Central Station, with possible other stations and interchanges with Athyras' tram lines along the way. This stretch replaces the older one that goes around the outside of Athyras' perimeter, laid out around the time when Athyras was still off-limits. The eastern end is also being extended to at least intersect with the eastern Outer Line. The old stretch is still accessible from Molster House, with a junction or terminus at Athyras Exchange to be determined as of September 2018. Sometime between 2015 and 2018 the interchange with Outer Line (west) was revamped with PRT Metro South passing through, and the station renamed from non-official "Lava pit" to Athyras Exchange. the tracks at ATC was also renovated, physically separating the lines in two. On August-September 2018 kimilil has restored the tracks at ATC and is rebuilding the Exchange to address build standard violations and general eyesore of its previous incarnation. This line was the first line to not go through RT Central. With the addition of the Loop Line, this line also became the first instance of concurrency of lines in the RTN, as well as the South Line and East Line. Outer Line *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 22 *Station code: CN (north), CE (east), CS (south), CW (west) *Interchanges: North Line, East Line, South Line, Templer Line, West Line, Northeast Railway, Random Line, Crap Line, Port Random Transit, Polan Line, Jawado Line, Southwest Railway, Canabai Transit System *Branch lines: none Stations on this line are divided into the four sides of the chunk border and numbered clockwise. They are: This line straddles the chunk border and forms a huge loop around the center of the server world. This line has now (as of September 2018) been classified as a vanity line meaning it will not follow RTN build standards, and excluded from fare. The line is built by MTM, with a small section built by Molster. It has since been edited by RDPIsOnCrack several times. Due to extreme Port Random construction and editing of the chunk border, the PR section of the Outer Line had been shut down. It has since been re-opened to a certain extent, as flattened sections were replaced by a cobblestone elevated route carrying the railway based on a bridge created by Molster. It travels both to the north of the city and on N. Canal Street. It is however still closed between Little Canada and Pajarojuares. This line runs concurrent with the Random Line with the Northern section's 5th through 7th stations and the Random Line's 8th through 10th stations. This is the second instance of concurrency in the RTN, after the Loop Line. The Outer and Random lines were redesigned when Morioh Central was constructed, such that they use the same tracks going Eastbound beyond Morioh, going to the Northeast Railway; as well as Westbound going from Northeast Railway to Morioh Central. This is again being rationalized in August 2018, with only a Random Line branch leading to Morioh Central and Outer Line resuming its chunk border straddling alignment. Airport Express Line *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 2 *Station code: A *Interchanges: none *Branch lines: none *Right hand traffic This line was built by Molster to link the city to the Unterganger City Airport. This line is twinned with a branch line from the East Line. Following redevelopment of the Airport terminal, the line is now back online. Stations on this line: *RT Central (terminus) *Unterganger City Airport (terminus) Loop Line *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 9 *Station code: L *Interchanges: East Line, Templer Line, South Line, West Line, North Line, East Line, Airport Express Line *Branch lines: none *Left hand traffic This line joins together the branch line to the Airport from the East Line with other stations to form a complete loop (Hence the name). The Loop Line was the first line in the RTN to run concurrent with other lines, as it runs concurrent with a few segments of the South, East, and Templer Lines. It is also the only line in the system to run concurrent with more than one line. All stretches of this line were laid by Molster. Stations on this line: Random Line *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 10 *Station code: R *Interchanges: North Line, Outer Line(Northern Section), Northeast Railway, Crap Line ,Steamer Line *Branch lines: 2 (planned) *Right hand traffic Stations on this line: The Random Line (formerly Tudor Line) is the ninth line under the RTN. It was named after the player Tudor, but now renamed after Port Random because of the idiosyncracies of having two lines within the same network sharing the same initials. The Random Line was formed from the former portion of the North Line built after three new villages were found. The Random Line originally continued off as the Northeast Railway upon reaching the junction at the last station on the line. When Morioh Central was constructed, the station was so far away from the original rail infrastructure that the Outer and Random Lines were redesigned so that they used the same tracks going Eastbound beyond Morioh, going to the Random Line's terminus at the Northeast Railway; as well as Westbound going from Northeast Railway to Morioh Central. As a result, the two lines had their platforms merged at the Northeast Railway, and there is now a split platform serving the Crap Line and the Northeast Railway separately. now returns to continue into the Northeast Railway, and Morioh Central is reached via a branch line (currently under construction). Its previous concurrency with the Outer Line is now reduced to Morioh South. A conflict occurred during a line expansion between AlphaSkyRaider, who was helping IdaHas build a new town, which later became Lakecastle; and QuestionTues_FTW, who was building the station for it. It ultimately resulted in the latter shifting all the station numbers for the new station, but made the station a bypass until the former could discuss with IdaHas about the name for the town. An additional station, Port Random - Staedty86 (Not to be confused with PR-Union) was built on March 14, 2017, connecting Eastern Port Random, the Staedty86 Pyramid and the JP shopping centre. History The first tracks that would eventually become the South Line were laid by an unknown user, and then extended by MTM in the early days of the UMS. The main trunk of this single track line started from a humble terminal beside MTM's House and extended southward to 20EuroCent's Pyramid where it terminated. The line branched off in several places, connecting places such as the Cow Museum and the Courthouse in Unterganger City and the Vzorkic Pyramid via an interchange near Southville. The line to Vzorkic Pyramid further branched out to connect East Village, providing access by minecarts from the city in a somewhat roundabout fashion. During the first days of the formation of the subway line by Molster, the elevated track built by Hans_Krebs was extended to the station near the Cow Museum, which was rebuilt and elevated. The track to the old terminal was cut off, while the track to the courthouse was closed with the construction of the Wall. At this stage, one could take a minecart ride from the southern terminal at 20Eurocent Pyramid right up to the present-day North Station of the subway network. In Molster's Rail Development Plan, the Unterganger Central Station (UCS) was constructed in a vacant plot near DA's Castle, and the South Line was separated from the subway line (which now forms a loop) and rerouted to the UCS. Southville Station was also relocated under the Rail Development Plan. With the plan, a second line (now East Line) connected the UCS directly to East Village, and the old tracks that connected to the tracks further south near Southville was dismantled. Some stretches of the South Line were upgraded into double tracks. Much later, plans were in place to connect regions to the north (specifically the Hitler pixel art) and the Pajarojuares Pyramid (formerly MOTURK49 Pyramid) to the west to the city via rail tracks. These are now known as the North and West Lines. During construction of the North Line, three NPC villages were discovered and subsequently connected together and integrated to the North Line. For the West Line, Molster received permission to lay out tracks through the heart of the planned Athyras. These two lines were the first to be built in double tracks along almost all stretches. Problems arose with the West Line, however, firstly regarding building restriction on Athyras. The route suggested by Molster involved tracks running along the northern edges of the city which continued on the coast to the pyramid. Hans_Krebs proposed running the line underground west through the built-up areas of both cities, emerging to the surface past Athyras' Historical District and continuing on the ground through the heart of the planned Athyras expansion. Having a more direct route and permission to build through Athyras, Molster went ahead with Hans_Krebs' proposal. Major obstacles were encountered during construction because the underground areas along the route was built up with both the Subway and Mailcart lines as well as redstone circuitry and underground rooms. A tunnel had to be built on the river bed until it passed the city border under the Wall, where construction works progressed smoothly all the way to the terminus. The UCS was expanded with more platform spaces to accommodate the two new lines. The RT network now covered the four cardinal points with lines extending out to four general directions. The four lines gradually extended. The South Line now terminates near a cabin in a taiga biome to the south. The East Line skipped East Village and ended instead at KakashiBallZ Pyramid, but this was further extended to the newly disccovered jungle temple bearing mfaizsyahmi's name, and further still to the Tower of Mabula and RBC56 Pyramid. The West Line was extended to Stronghold 3. MTM laid out tracks to the Soalric Pyramid to the far west and connected it to the South Line near Molster House. Having two branch lines on the South Line was deemed impractical to Molster, so he separated the South Line's branch lines and connected the two to form the Templer Line. The new Southville Station was built to adjust to the change. The Steamer Line protrudes from the branch of the north line that goes towards the Dolfy Face. It was built by MTM and is the only railroad that uses a Minecart with furnace instead of redstone. It stretches toward a small Wild West styled village. When returning from the village, the railroad has a switch that will put you back in the redstone rails going to the Dolfy Face. The Minecart with furnace never leaves this railway, unless used wrongfully. As of June 2014, the Steamer Line is no longer part of the RT Network (see below). On late-March 2014 the network received a major addition, with the construction of the Outer Line straddling the chunk border and forming a huge loop, as well as the Airport Express Line. On May 2014, the new Unterganger Central Terminal replaced the older building. As more and more lines were built around the server (e.g. the Polan Line and the Southwest Railway), it was decided on June 2014 that these new lines would not join the RT network, and the Steamer Line was removed from the RT network to join these independent railways. Upgrades were gradually made over the entire network. This included new and replacement stations with platforms and turnstiles, anti-backtrack mechanism in certain mob-collision prone stretches, replacing 90-degree turns with more gradual ones (by means of adding tiny diagonal stretches), and the installment of a global mob-electrocution circuit in which mobs standing on top of the tracks or riding a cart, in which the mob will get instant damage and shortly killed when in vicinity of a player. On 4 December the Unterganger Central Terminal was demolished to make way for a new station building(the RT Central), as well as realignment of the principal lines, and a proper headquarters building for the RTN. Realignment was completed by 6 December 2014 and RTN service was restored. With the realignment the North and South lines were merged into one continuous line, as were the East and West Lines. Sections of the lines retain their colour and station numbering schemes to reduce maintenance work on the entire network. Design The earliest network of rails adopted bog-standard Minecraft railway mechanisms. As time went on, higher build standards are sought after, such as more realistic bridges, more gradual slope and turning at corners, stations with platforms, ticket counters and turnstiles. Some parts of the network still retain older, rudimentary designs but upgrades are slowly being done to the whole network. Of note is Molster's decision to adopt left-hand traffic (LHT) on double-tracked stretches. This stems from the fact that Molster comes from Malaysia which adopted LHT from the British. This has the effect of baffling other players who come from countries that adopted right-hand traffic. (Historically, IRL railway networks built by early British engineers overseas would also typically be LHT; France, Egypt and Japan are some examples of this.) However, RDPIsOnCrack has recently converted some lines to right hand traffic, due to support from the players of the UMS. This has caused issues regarding redstoning and signage at stations. Station designs have also changed dramatically over the lifetime of the server. The earliest stations by an unknown builder resembled the one beside MTM's House. MTM's early design consisted of 1-block deep pits on the ground with buttons and exposed redstone. Molster's stations initially copied existing designs, but he later came up with his own, from Single stops with intricate rail intersections (Middle Station), modified pits (without exposed redstone, Pinhead Jennie Canyon is a station that uses this design), two side platforms connected by an overpass (KBZ Station) to one-sided bidirectional platform (Horseville), the latter of which now becoming his favourite as overpasses between platforms were eliminated. He also greatly improved on the steamer line adapter. Design Manual This section intends to provide general guidelines to construction of new (and upgraded) lines and stations for the RTN (Doesn't apply for Outer Line). Although not obligated to, Canabai also follows these guidelines. ;Rails *Should be laid straight with gradual curves. Absolute minimum of three turning rail blocks at very restrictive locations otherwise minimum of five turning rail blocks. Single sharp 90° turns are prohibited (and punishable by death) *Should be as flat as possible and have low gradients. The bare minimum is 1:4, with 1:8 or greater preferred. 1:1 gradient is forbidden (and punishable by death) *Redstone power source should be concealed or not emit light. Redstone torches placed under the block holding the track is preferred. *Track should be supported by suitable material (e.g. ballast of gravel on ground, other suitable materials for viaducts.) *Track right-of-way of 1 block around the track(s) should be cleared of leaf blocks. There shall be 2 blocks minimum gap between tracks and tree trunks. There shall be no leaf blocks above a track. *In places infested with track-blocking mobs, put fences around the track right-of-way or provide splash potions of harming at nearby stations (with appropriate warning signs). Make sure mobs can't jump over the fence. *Viaducts shall be constructed in a manner deemed realistic (properly supported, not floating.) *Hill cuttings should be properly sloped, embanked or retained. Generally dirt slopes should be 1:1 max while stone slopes at 3:1 or more is acceptable. *Track embankments (when track is higher than surrounding terrain) should be similarly embanked at acceptable slope or retained. Use cobblestone stairs at edges of ballast blocks to simulate ballasting. *Lighting placement should be justifiable. Please do not place redstone lamps or other light-emitting blocks under the track for illumination. ;Stations *''RTN is (except the Outer Line) not free-to-ride.'' There shall be a fare gate for access to the platform. The design of the fare gates can be automatic (with the iron blocks) or manual (meant to be inspected by a ticketing staff.) *Track stops shall be constructed to follow designated standard designs (slope stop). The platform can be single, side or island. Bog-standard stops are prohibited, and existing stops with bog stops are to be upgraded. *Travel selection shall be purely achieved using buttons. Levers are prohibited (and punishable by public caning.) *Redstone components should be well-hidden or disguised. *Minecarts affixed onto item frames shall be placed in a visible location close to every stop so that users don't have to select a minecart through their inventory. *On every stop, above the travel buttons shall be placed a sign text with one of the following formats: **Now at: STATION NAME next: NEXT STATION **RTN Line Name STATION NAME next: NEXT STATION **(For branch lines) Branch line to BRANCH STATION \/ *Suggested to use line colours to decorate the station *A 2 x 2 block surface should be designated for RTN Network or Line diagram (map items to be done by kimilil) and placed as and when made available *As with viaducts, stations shall be constructed in a manner deemed realistic (not floating) *At/above entrance(s) to station shall be a sign denoting the Line name and station name. An item frame with golden rails should be placed next to the sign (item to be replaced with map item of RTN logo as and when made available) Note that "legacy" stretches at built-in areas might not be possible to be upgraded to follow these standards.... which sucks. RTquette In order to maintain best performance of the network, users should observe the following etiquette: #Place your minecart at the sloped unpowered powered rail, or at the unpowered powered rail that abuts a solid block. #When you disembark, remove the cart you just rode on. Do not leave carts on the track. #When riding on a single track stretch through a mob-infested area, prepare a splash potion of harming in case a mob is blocking the track ahead. In the event of you bouncing off a mob and sent back the way you came, do not abandon your rails. Wait until your cart stops at the next stop, remove your cart, and try again. #Don't temper with unpowered powered rails by placing redstone power source. Most of the time they're there to stop or slow you down a bit for several reasons. Only use the provided redstone components as intended. See also *Subway *Athyras Tramways *Canabai Transit System Category:Infrastructure Category:Railways